Today""s portable communication products utilize circuits that may perform a variety of applications. Some of the new applications are user defined and the more complex applications are even down-loadable. A product""s marketplace success may depend on a continual stream of upgrades and modified applications to enrich a product""s features and functionality. At the same time, the user expects the products to include high data rate capabilities, sometimes at a reduced product size and cost.
Competing communication products may be based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, third generation (3G) systems, among others. As such, applications available for one communication product may not be available for other products without modifications. In other words, an application running on a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) that implements communication protocols for one standard may not properly interface to applications based on another protocol. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to allow applications to operate properly with many communication products without significant modifications.